This invention relates generally to fluid machines and more particularly to devices for connecting and retaining fluid conduits for fluid machines. Fluid machines commonly require connection to fluid inlets and/or fluid outlet lines. Such connections are usually accomplished by use of threaded adapters or bayonet style quick connectors. In either case an adapter of some sort is threaded into the fluid machine while a mating adapter is attached to the appropriate fluid carrying hose or other conduit.
Where mobility is required, as in the case of fluid powered hand tools, it is desirable to effect a swivel action associated with the connection. In the past this has generally been accomplished external to the fluid machine and/or required complicated internal structure or difficult assembly procedure.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.